cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ether AGo-go
Evalution of subject: Dr. Ether A Gogo ''' '''Contact: Facebook & G+: Gogo Asher Steampunk Empire and Brass Goggles: Dr. Ether A Go-go www.fallenasher.blogspot.com General Information: :: Sex: Female :: Age: Specimen is in her 30's though "it is improper to say exactly" :: Height: 5 Feet 7 inches :: Eyes: Hazel eyes :: Body type: unspecified the subject only replied "oh my, It is improper for me to say. The next thing you would want to see my ankles. Oh, my delicate senses!" Appearence and Personality: Sometimes paradoxal. One moment the subject is very outgoing then another moment extremely anxiety ridden. She has quite a wit about her at times. Tends to have improper tendencies although she claims otherwise. She is slow in stride due to a unfortunate accident in which left her with a inefficient knee. The subject seems to say a lot when talking but that might to keep an illusion that she is an open book and might not question that she has something to hide. The subject is creative, strong-willed and sharp witted though she sometimes fills herself with self doubt and has trouble controlling her moods. She does not liked to be closed in tight quarters, and has delusional dreams that scare her of being chased to the brink of death. She is drawn to the animal persuasion and spends a lot of time with some parrots, dogs, fish, hamster and lizard. They seem to like her as much as she likes them and takes good care of her flock. In the future she wants to raise a pair of goats. She often carries a Image Transfermication Sketching Device by Canon (and spends a lot of time on her Digital Scribing and Aether Catching Device working on the imagry that she captures). She is inclined to the study of the arts as she is proficient in painting, leather carving, sewing, bookmaking, destroying mechanika and reassassing pieces for future artistic endeavors and many other artistic endeavors. She is unorthodox in matter of education for she reads an enormous amounts of texts though not sure if she truly puts her education to good use even though how improper to have such an educated woman. Loves flamboyant hats and ridiculous body ornamentation. I suppose her ears are my aerial transportation resistant since there is a gaping hole in each one. She wears Optical Enhancement Double Monocles of the latest fashion. She one day hopes to have an Emporium for art and such for her findings and creations. Heritage: ''' Her father is a Communication Specialist for Railways. He is a mongul of sorts with no real traceable line. I believe his ancestors would have bred with anything. He has keen interest in Historical Personal Transportation Devices and often travels around Cowford and occassionally farther to show it off. The subjects mother is a Animal Beautification Expert. Which clearly where she gets her trait of kindness to animals. Her mother ancestors are strictly German and Czsech. The subject often does artistic endeavors together. Both parents where born in the America's. They hail from the Northern regions and all their children were born near the Great Lake Region. They transferred to the Cowford terriotories when the two eldest where well into a marriagable age. There are 2 siblings to the subject as she is the middle kinderling and the only female. The eldest moved back to the Great Lake Region before being in Cowford for half a year since he was offered significant employment in Metalurgy Technologies. He procured a wife with very modern sensibilities but has yet produced a kinderling though has a feline companion that is not been fully domesticated. The youngest still lives with the family and occassionally has trivial employment. He enjoys staying near home and coordinating the daily lives of the household. '''Historical Relevance: She grew up in the northern lands of the Great Lake terriotories and during her prime years of unification moved to Cowford. After numerous years she married a Time Traveling Specialist. The subjects former husband was suspected to be involved in the criminal elements. She married beneath her for love though which tragically met his end in one of his travels. So she is tragically singled in her less then prime years. She is oddly optimistic even after her troubling times. The subject has no more interest in Time Travel. She seems to not to be fond of her former husband and believes that what he shared with her was a well orchestrated illusion. When she was a kinderling she had an unexplained phenomina that her auditory tubes could not produce words. Through years of intense auditorial training she learned how to communicate which was a remarkable recovery. With thanks of specialized tutors. Through the whole experience she was a very cheerful and optomistic kinderling. As she grew she was always energetic and very loving of the people and creatures that surround her. She is caring to a fault and has to remind herself that she has to stop before she harms herself in the process and that people take advantage of it. She often finds herself getting into trouble with little adventures. She has been that way since a kinderling. An adventurous spirit which is unbecoming of a lady. Category:Personalities